Dia Errado
by Tybalt Capulet
Summary: Inuyasha, um respeitado empresário está noivo de uma bela mulher, Kikyou. Mas ao chegar em casa acha sua noiva na cama com outro. Com raiva ele sai para a noite, e acontecem uma série de hilários acontecimento que transformam o dia no pior de sua vida! UA


**Dia Errado**

**_Por José Alberto_**

* * *

**A "thurma" do Inuyasha não me pertemce, e sim a tia Rumiko. **

* * *

_Inuyasha, um respeitado empresário está noivo de uma bela mulher, Kikyou. Mas ao chegar em casa acha sua noiva na cama com outro. Com raiva ele sai para a noite, mas isso desencadeia uma série de hilários acontecimentos que transformam o dia no pior de sua vida._

* * *

"Aquela... Aquela Vadia!" berrava Inuyasha em pensamento tentando extravasar sua fúria.

Enquanto apertava as luvas de frio fortemente entre as mãos andava com passos firmes pelas ruas iluminadas e barulhentas da cidade.

Apertava o maxilar tentando não gritar. Pisava firme no chão tentando não dar meia volta.

Mas as imagens que estavam em sua mente o faziam ter vontade de fazer exatamente aquilo.

Kikyou... Oh, como se enganara com aquela mulher.

Mordeu os lábios. Ficara todo iludido pensando ter achado a mulher de seus sonhos sendo que na verdade tinha achado a de seus pesadelos.

Como homem de negócios não se podia dar ao luxo de escolher a dedo sua namorada. Pensando bem, na verdade tinha, mas o tempo não deixava. E Kikyou parecera realmente não se importar com seu dinheiro.

Mulheres... Víboras traiçoeiras e de mentes dissimuladas.

Fechou os olhos com raiva enquanto passava a mão nos espessos cabelos prateados. Apertando o casaco de couro contra o corpo parou um pouco tentando se acalmar. E se deparou na frente de uma vitrine. Olhou-se... Com certeza não era nenhum símbolo de beleza, mas também não era tão repugnante assim.

Virou o rosto e recomeçou a andar tão fervorosamente quanto antes.

E enquanto torcia a luva em suas mãos a figura de dois corpos enroscados e apaixonados o fez cerrar os punhos até os fazer doer.

Ele a pedira em casamento, estavam noivos... Ele havia comprado o apartamento para eles, a enchera de mimos, tudo bem que eram para distraí-la, mas mesmo assim, ela não tinha o mínimo direito de traí-lo em SUA cama.

- Argh! – rosnou ele entre as pessoas que passavam por ele.

O que poderia fazer naquele momento afinal? Andar nu pelas ruas para ver se congelava de frio?

Não... Podia se sentir magoado, mas ainda não chegara ao estágio de loucura. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

- a vontade que tenho é a de... De... – e olhando um bêbado que tentava atravessar a rua, completou – me embebedar até ter uma overdose! – exclamou enraivado para depois comentar coçando o queixo – apesar de que overdose acontece pelo excesso de drogas. – mas logo voltou a berrar – pouco me importa! quero beber até parar no hospital! – e entrando na primeira placa luminosa que encontrou andou pelo salão enfumaçado e apinhado de gente sem ao menos notar. Não sabia para onde estava indo nem o que estava vendo, só sabia que queria conhaque e naquele instante. Batendo com força no balcão exclamou:

- me dá uma bebida forte e agora! – se sentou no banco alto e esperou o _barman_ voltar com sua bebida, mesmo estranhando a roupa do homem bebeu tudo de um gole, sem saber nem ao menos o que estava bebendo. Engasgou.

- o que diabos é isso? – perguntou tossindo.

- Tequila! – respondeu o _barman_.

- me dá outra! –

- olá... A procura de aventura? – Inuyasha gelou e se virou para o homem que havia falado aquilo.

- como? – replicou sem saber o que havia escutado.

O homem mexeu no cabelo e fez muxoxo.

- olha, gente, ele é todo acanhado! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

- não seja, querido, vem dançar! – falou outro. Foi então que Inuyasha notou que havia entrado em um bar gay. Virou a cabeça devagar para o _barman. _

- fica com o troco – falou com um fio de voz colocando dinheiro no balcão e tratando de sair rapidamente daquele estabelecimento. Ao ganhar a rua se afastou rapidamente.

Depois de andar quarteirões entrou em outro bar... Mas observando antes de entrar realmente. Vendo ser uma boate normal correu para o balcão e tratou de pedir uma bebida que realmente surtisse efeito.

- tem cachaça brasileira – respondeu o rapaz atrás do balcão.

- manda! – respondeu tamborilando os dedos na madeira.

Após beber pediu outra.

Sempre fora um rapaz controlado, que não bebia e se afundava no trabalho. Estava acostumado em ser assediado por mulheres e não dar chance para nenhuma. Acostumado também estava a ser um homem frio e calculista.

Mas nada disso acontecia naquele momento. Sentia-se um lixo. Enganado, usado... Não importava o termo usado para expressar aquilo que sentia.

Depois de mais cinco doses viu que nenhum efeito havia surtido a bebida. E geralmente era um rapaz que se embebedava fácil.

Será que a raiva estava cortando o efeito do álcool? Nunca ouvira falar de uma peripécia dessas, mas se não estava surtindo efeito o melhor era deixá-la.

Pagando as bebidas, saiu do bar e viu que já estava bastante tarde. Pouco lhe importava, não tinha para onde voltar.

E pensar que tinha a menos de uma hora.

Chegara todo feliz em casa... Retirara o sapato no sofá fora na cozinha e pegara duas taças, encheu-as de vinho e procurou sua noiva pela casa. Entrando no quarto deduzindo que ela estaria lá, abriu a porta e se deparou com a cena que tanto o atormentava.

Andando pelas ruas se orgulhava do comportamento que tivera. Naquele instante em que havia pegado sua noiva na cama com outro havia sido o homem calculista e frio.

Na hora ficara petrificado, olhara para ela e se se encostara ao batente da porta. Quando eles finalmente notaram a presença dele, pararam assustados e Kikyou havia ficado pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

Bem lentamente, Inuyasha se desencostara do batente, fora até o criado mudo, repousara as taças em cima do móvel e se virou para a porta.

- Inu... Por favor, me deixe explicar! – pediu Kikyou em um sussurro. O que tinha para explicar?

Ele se virou para ela com um sorriso irônico.

- não precisa, Kikyou! – e antes de sair do quarto se virou com expressão de que havia lembrado de algo:

- ah, e quando eu chegar amanhã espero não ver nada seu no apartamento! – e ainda completou – e faça o favor de deixar o anel em cima da mesinha da sala, a minha próxima noiva vai gostar dele! – Kikyou olhara magoada para ele. Iria muito dar o anel para outra mulher... ia era jogar pela privada. Naquele momento ele estava pouco se importando se bancava o cafajeste ou não. Aquilo era o mínimo que ela merecia.

"idiota, por que fica remoendo essas lembranças?" gritava enquanto esmurrava a própria mão.

Sentiu então um puxão no ombro e alguma coisa ser encostada em suas costas.

- passa a carteira! – falou o homem.

Inuyasha estava com uma raiva tão extrema dentro de si que somente olhou por sobre o ombro.

- a carteira! – gritou o assaltante apertando ainda mais o cano da pistola nas suas costas.

Rindo Inuyasha se virou para o homem e viu que a pistola na verdade era uma garrafa de vidro.

- que arma potente! – ironizou Inuyasha

- essa pode até não ser...mas essa é! – e um canivete foi encostado em sua garganta.

Então Inuyasha realmente tinha achado o que procurara. Meteu a mão na do assaltante e o canivete passou de raspão em sua garganta fazendo um corte pequeno.

O ladrão pareceu se assustar e investiu contra ele.

- calma amigo! – falou Inuyasha pegando a carteira – me deixa com meus documentos? - perguntou com um pequeno sorriso cínico. Pegando os documentos ele colocou no bolso e esperou o assaltante sumir com sua carteira.

Sorriu para si mesmo, ainda bem que guardava o dinheiro no bolso e não na carteira. Queria ver a expressão do delinqüente quando visse os dois dólares que haviam nela.

Andou por mais meia hora. E sua raiva por sua ex-noiva ainda continuava latente.

- quer saber... eu quero é me matar! – Inuyasha gritou a esmo andando no acostamento da rodovia – esse foi o pior dia da minha vida! Está tudo dando errado, poxa! – e avistou duas luzes vindo em sua direção.

Quando as luzes dos faróis do carro estavam a menos de cinco metros se colocou no meio da pista.

Se era isso... Então que seja. Quando as luzes estavam praticamente em cima dele um pensamento lhe ocorreu:

"Eu não quero morrer".

Mas já era tarde demais.

**XxX**

"Estou no céu", foi o pensamente que passou por sua mente. Esperando uma dor alucinante e um túnel com uma luz no final.

Mas nenhum desses veios. Estranhando abriu um olho. E logo abriu os dois. Olhou para trás e então exclamou enraivecido:

- Droga, nem para me matar eu sirvo! – e balançando a cabeça com raiva – eram duas motos! – e se levantando com raiva continuou a andar pela margem da interestadual.

O que mais poderia acontecer com ele?

Bem lentamente começou a andar de volta. Talvez fosse melhor alugar um quarto em um hotel.

Suspirou.

A sua vida realmente parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo.

_Dois meses depois..._

- senhor Inuyasha... – falou sua secretária pelo interfone – há uma senhorita querendo falar com você, ela se chama Kagome Higurashi.

- peça para entrar, Kagura... – o coração de Inuyasha deu um pulo. Kagome. A prima que um dia fora sua melhor amiga.

Era só o que lhe faltava sua antiga paixão aparecer para ele.

Ainda se lembrava de quando tinha quinze anos e a prima lhe confidenciara que o amava. E ele fora tolo o suficiente para rejeitá-la mesmo sentindo amor por ela.

A porta se abriu.

Inuyasha olhou a bela moça irromper no vão da porta e vir em sua direção. E tinha que reconhecer que ela ficara mais linda que nunca.

- Há quanto tempo, Inu-Kun! – ela abriu um belo sorriso.

E um pensamento ocorreu para Inuyasha.:

_Nem tudo na minha vida ultimamente tem sido algo ruim._

**XXX**

**Essa fic é um presente de aniversario atrasado, para minha amiga Tracy!!(Ladie-chan)**

**Olá... Espero que tenham gostado dessa One-Shot.**

**Foi uma idéia que tirei de repente!**

**Eu acho que terá continuação... Nada certo.**

**Gostando ou não, me deixem uma review se puderem!**

**Um abraço, obrigada por perder tempo lendo essa fic sem sentido!**

_(Tybalt Capulet)_


End file.
